The purpose of this multicenter prospective randomized study was to determine the safety and efficacy of a somatostatin analog, octreotide, in the treatment of growth hormone (GH) secreting pituitary tumors, including assessment of the ability of the medication to lower GH and insulin-like growth factor (IGF-1 or somatomedin C) levels and to decrease the size of the tumors.